The Dating Game
by You.Are.Me
Summary: Natsu and Gray are being pressured by the older guild members to do 'manly' things like go on dates. How will the two respond? Who will they ask out? In the midst of this challenge, will real feelings come out? Find out who wins this Dating Game!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a fun little fic I'm writing to experiment with characters and pairings from Fairy Tail. Enjoy, and feel free to review and give me ideas for the story! It's a work in progress!**

~NGNGNG~

It was a normal day in the guild, in that Gray and Natsu were fighting.

"Say that again, hot head!"

"Make me, Captain Underpants!"

"Fire breath!"

Natsu swung a fist at Gray but the dark haired boy jumped back, shooting a sheet of ice at the dragon slayer. Natsu punched through the ice with a grin and humped on the ice mage dragging him down, the two continuing to wrestle on the ground.

A group of guild members watched the pair at a safe distance, one shaking her head as she raised a barrel of alcohol to her lips.

"Those two never stop, do they?"

Mirajane sighed, leaning against the counter beside the guild's resident drunk.

"It looks like- I just hope they don't destroy too much this time…"

I wouldn't count on it," Jet piped up from his seat at the bar, his counter part, Droy, adding "those boys are destructive."

Macao watched the pair as they fought, chuckling from behind his mug.

"I find it kind of heartwarming- they're just a couple of kids, wrestling around…"

Apparently Gray and Natsu heard him because both froze, mid-swing, and yelled in unison

"Hey!"

The group at the bar blinked at the sudden attention.

"We're not kids!"

The pair continued, starting over. Macao shook his head, continuing to chuckle.

"You wrestle around and call each other names like little kids!"

"Take that back!"

Natsu growled, ready to fight Macao instead. Cana laughed now, crossing her arms.

"You realized only kids say 'take it back,' right?"

Gray planted his hands on his hips, Natsu having been defeated.

"Natsu may be a kid, but what about me? Why am I being dragged in with that dummy?"

Jet grinned.

"Maybe cause you still call people 'dummy'?"

Gray scowled then exchanged a look with Natsu, beginning to see how childish they really were. Embarrassed, Natsu crossed his arms in a huff, demanding

"Well, what are guys supposed to do if they can't fight!"

The group looked around at each other, sharing a collective shrug at the question.

"Chasing after girls and stuff!"

Cana answered for everyone, who seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Although, I don't see why any girls would be interested in you two." Jet grinned, teasing the pair. Droy nodded, continuing "you don't got much to offer."

Mirajane quirked a brow at the pair.

"You guys talk like you know it all, but you've never even gotten the courage to ask Levy out!"

The pair turned red and hung their heads together, but Gray and Natsu weren't ready to let the conversation drift so easily.

"What do you mean girls wouldn't be interested in me! I can have any girl I want!"  
>Gray scowled, a flustered Natsu simply adding an angry<p>

"Yeah!"

Macao couldn't get enough of the pair, laughing as he asked

"Oh really? So how many dates have you been on? How many girls have you kissed?"

The fire and ice mages looked at each other, sharing the same pink cheeks. Every time they opened their mouths, they seemed to be digging themselves deeper and deeper. Neither of them had ever been on a date and now the whole guild knew. What could they do now?

"We've just- never had the time! We could go on a date whenever we wanted to, right Gray?"

Natsu looked to his friend with a determined look, who nodded in agreement. Cana leaned forward, grinning as she looked the two flustered boys over- it was time to make things interesting.

"Alright then- you aren't busy tonight, so why not stop acting like kids and ask someone on a date?"

Natsu hesitated at the proposal, but Gray fired back before the dragon slayer had time to think,

"Fine! You're on Cana- we'll go on dates tonight and prove to you just how manly we are!"

Mirajane squealed.

"Oh, this is going to be so cute!"

Natsu gulped.

"Wait a sec…"

But the deal was already made. The group was laughing as Mirajane continued to chatter

"I should tell Lucy to be ready, I just know she'll get invited by someone~"

Natsu raised his eyebrows at the comment- Lucy? The pink haired boy glanced over at his friend, who was grinning back at him.

"Hey Natsu, I call Lucy!"

"What! No way!"

This was all moving too fast for the poor dragon slayer to keep up. He had to ask someone out on a date or everyone would think he was just a little kid- but _Natsu_? Taking a girl out on a date? He had never even imagined himself on a date let alone been on one, and now he had everyone watching as he embarked on his first one?

An image of Lucy and him sitting in a restaurant together flashed through his head, making him blush an even deeper red. Why was it Lucy he kept thinking about, anyway? There were other girls in the guild- but for some reason he hated the idea of Gray taking Lucy out tonight. Natsu shook his head, trying desperately to clear it, as Gray smirked at him.

"You're too late- I called her! I'm asking Lucy out tonight so you better back off."

The ice mage turned to set out, but Natsu grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Gray- we're not really doing this, are we?"

Gray glanced at his friend, seeing how flustered and unsure the boy was and almost feeling bad- after all, he had spoken for both of them when he signed up for this. But what other choice did they have to prove themselves to the older guild members?

Deep down, he was really nervous too. Gray was vaguely aware that there were girls in the guild that liked him, but he had never known what to do about it- he certainly didn't know how to ask out a girl, he seemed to get a little nervous just speaking to the opposite sex. But he couldn't let Natsu see his uncertainty- he had to beat his friend.

"Of course we are, Natsu, don't be such a wimp- real guys go on dates!"

Gray took his arm back, crossing them as he peered down at his friend. The ice mage saw a little flash of something in the fire mage's eyes, then suddenly, Natsu seemed angry.

"Well fine then! You're going down, Gray!"

Natsu clenched his fists, giving his friend a determined look. Gray smirked, happy to see Natsu was finally willing to make things interesting.

"Yeah, we'll just see."

Then he turned again to start planning out his evening, as Natsu turned and stomped off in the opposite direction. Both boys' heads were spinning. What had they gotten themselves into!

~NGNGNG~

**Well I guess we'll just see, wont we! New chapter up soon- until then, feel free to review and give me ideas for this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First up is Gray, and I hope you enjoy his date with Lucy! I didn't describe the whole thing in detail because that would have taken forever and I still have a certain Dragon Slayer to get to, so take what you get. Poor Gray is really trying his hardest, will his efforts be fruitful? Read on and find out how the dating game treats him!**

**~GLGLGLGL~**

Gray visibly flinched when he heard the guild doors slam open, knowing exactly who it must be.

"Lucy, over here~!"

He heard Levy call her friend over and took the opportunity to slump down in his seat, not wanting to be noticed. It had been an hour since the guild members had challenged him and Natsu to go on a date, leaving him all that time to plan before Lucy arrived. Only a few minutes ago he had been thinking this would be easy- just walk up and ask her out, right? Now that she was actually here, though- sitting and laughing with all her friends, oh god why the hell do women always have to be in groups?- he was not nearly as confident.

With one glance at the bar Gray could see the older guild members watching him with amused smiles, ready to laugh if he screwed up with Lucy. The ice mage clenched his fists. What was he doing? Sitting around, stressing over something as silly as a girl? Sure, Lucy had a nice body- but so did he, so there was no reason to be shy! He was a guy, and guys go on dates god dammit!

Gray stood, a new determination in his icy eyes. It was time to be a man!

Slowly he made his way over to the blonde, trying to look as confident as he could, even if his heart was racing on the inside.

"Hey, Lucy…"

The blonde mage glanced up with a smile, peering up at her friend when she saw his somewhat forced expression.

"What's up, Gray?"

He leaned against her table, arms crossing over his chest as he looked down at her, trying to be cool.

"I was wondering, since we're both free-"

He felt like all eyes were on him, and he worked hard to keep the pink out of his cheeks.

"if you'd be willing to go out tonight."

Lucy's eyes widened as she blinked up at him.

"Out like- a date?"

He nodded, unable to believe how casual he was acting even when his stomach seemed to be doing a trapeze act. He could see all the other girls at the table whispering to each other as Lucy's cheeks went bright pink.

"Gray, I dunno-"

The blonde bit her lip, seeming to glance around the room a moment. Gray caught her expression and felt his stomach sink, afraid he might know exactly who she was looking for. Scrambling to save himself the ice mage shrugged, adding casually

"It's not a big deal or anything, I just figured it'd be fun for us to do something together, since we're both single…"  
>Lucy fidgeted, taking in all the encouraging looks her friends were giving her before peeking up at the dark haired boy, offering a shy smile.<p>

"Well, okay- why not?"

Gray flashed a relieved smile.

"Great- so, I'll come by your place around 6 tonight."

She nodded, flashing another smile and, having nothing else to do now, Gray casually made his way back to his table. He could feel eyes on him and waited as patiently as he could until Lucy left before collapsing forward onto the table, finally able to relax. He had never realized how exhausting it was to be manly- tonight was going to be tough!

**~GLGLGLGL~**

Gray stared down into the ice in his glass, watching it slowly float around and clink against the lemon slice wedged onto the rim. Licking his lips, he half wished he could jump into the glass of water, feeling as if he wanted to melt. He was hot, but not as if he was sitting in the sun- the café they were sitting in was breezy enough and the sun was almost set, so it could not have been the weather that was making him uncomfortable. Rather, he seemed to feel a little color come to his cheeks every time he glanced up from his drink to see his friend across the table, twirling a strand of hair on her finger or smiling at the sunset outside their window or leaning forward with her low-cut tank top-

Gray gulped, quickly bowing his head again. He knew things were getting uncomfortably quiet, but he didn't know what else he could do! Trying to save himself, the ice mage thought back on the advice several older friends had given him before he left that night.

'Make sure you compliment her!' Mirajane had warned in her all-knowing tone, wagging a well manicured finger in his face from across the bar. 'Girls spend a lot of time getting ready for these things and they like to know it was worth it!'

Gray gulped again, trying to relax. So, all he had to do in order to break the silence was come up with a compliment; being sure to keep his head on straight this time, he peered across at his friend again.

"Lucy," He started, grabbing her attention. With eyes on him he wanted to retreat, but instead he offered a small smile, continuing "I noticed you did your hair differently tonight; it looks nice."

Suppressing a grin, Gray inwardly high-fived himself on a job well done. Compliments were easy! He had saved the date!

Lucy blushed, giving a shy smile.

"Oh- thanks…"

She glanced away, and Gray quickly fell off his victory high- had he embarrassed her? Lucy seemed unsure what to say now, and Gray scrambled to figure out how to save the conversation- perhaps being so blunt hadn't been the best idea after all…

"I think Erza's mentioned before you have a celestial spirit that is good at doing hair? I bet for you that would come in handy."

Gray tried to encourage Lucy by giving her something to talk about, and it seemed to work; she laughed slightly, peeking up at him again.

"Yeah, that would be Cancer; I love having him to help me out on bad hair days…"

Gray nodded, asking

"So he's one of the zodiac keys you have, right? What other keys do you have?"

Lucy's eyes seemed brighter now, and Gray was relieved to see she had relaxed back into her old self. It was somewhat strange, talking to her like this; they had been friends for a while now, but he didn't know many times where they would ever just sit and talk. Lucy was a nice girl, so why didn't he chat with her more often?

Finally more calm Gray was content with listening to Lucy as she described each of her spirits to him, sometimes pulling out the keys themselves to show him. Conversation came more freely now, and the pair ordered and had a light dinner as they discussed almost anything that came to mind. Gray could hardly believe this was a date- they always seemed like such a big deal, but really he was just out with a friend.

After dinner the pair walked around town together, watching the last bits of color fade from the sky and the stars begin to twinkle instead. As the pair walked by the river near Lucy's house Gray impressed her by being able to point out a few constellations, including that of Virgo and Leo. She beamed as he pointed them out, obviously thrilled, and told him he'd have to show her the rest someday. Then, they reached her apartment.

Gray may have been new to dating, but he knew the significance of this moment. Elfman had described it to him and, being the ultimate guru in manliness, Gray had hung on every word.

'After a date,' the silver haired man had described, 'you must walk the girl home. It's the dating code! And when you get there, she's going to turn to you and give you the cutest smile ever, and it's your job to say something snazzy and kiss her. If you don't, you're not a man!'

With Lucy's door in sight Gray began to get nervous again, his throat tight. Him and Lucy were really going to kiss? The night had been fun but he was still a little insecure- Lucy was his friend after all, and he wasn't exactly sure how to go about _kissing_ her…

When they got to her door Lucy took a step forward, before turning around to address her friend.

"Well, guess this is my stop…"

They both laughed somewhat sheepishly before she added with a shy smile

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Gray- I'm glad you asked me out…~"  
>Gray gulped. Oh god, there it was! The smile! Now he had to say something snazzy!<p>

"I'm glad too- you're really something else, Lucy…"

Unable to turn back and suddenly deciding this was the right moment for it Gray suddenly leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Lucy's. She seemed surprised a moment before hesitantly kissing him back, and Gray could feel through all the confusion her warm cheek brush his own. As quickly as it had begun it was over, and Lucy looked sheepishly up at him when he pulled away.

"That was- my first kiss…"

Gray didn't hide the slight pink in his cheeks as he replied

"It was mine too, actually."

Then he flashed a grin, suddenly feeling a completely different kind of warmth all around him.

"It feels kinda nice to have it over with- I'm glad I could share it with you, Lucy…"

She giggled, giving one of her signature warm smiles that just made him feel even more alive.

"I'm glad I could share mine with you too, Gray."

She turned and opened her door, turning back one more time to offer a goodnight before closing it behind her. Gray took a deep breath and headed back off down the road towards home, feeling a little dizzy as he tried to sort his thought. Lucy really was a great friend, and he was glad he had spent this night with her- he was certainly glad he had shared a kiss with her, unable to believe the kind of feelings it conjured up- but still this night had left him kind of confused.

Even after the kiss, Gray still wanted to call Lucy his friend- in other words, he didn't feel like he was in love or anything… was this really what being a man was like? Satisfied to leave those questions for tomorrow Gray went home and crawled into bed, exhausted after taking a long turn on this dating game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo… Congrats to BlueFairy10 who successfully predicted this entire chapter! I'm a little creeped out, and a lot impressed… Its been a while, but here is the next chapter of the dating game. I hope you enjoy!**

**Ps. This is not yaoi… I guess that vibe may have been in the first chapter, but no… read my other stories if you want that… :p**

~NJNJNJNJ~

Natsu crossed his arms as he glared at Gray, who was across the room basking in the triumph of his conversation with Lucy. The dragon slayer could barely contain his frustration at the whole situation, feeling for the first time not confident he could beat Gray. The ice mage had walked up to Lucy and asked her out like it was nothing! Natsu shook his head, frustrated. Somehow he felt betrayed. Gray and Lucy were his best friends, and now they were going on a date? Something about it just didn't feel right. It made Natsu feel like he had been left behind.

The fire mage shook his head, working to shoo those thoughts away. Little kids moped around feeling sorry for themselves, and Natsu was no kid! The great Salamander would not be defeated by Gray at something as simple as asking out a girl! Sure, Natsu had never been on a date before; but neither had Gray so they both had an equal chance of finding success, right?

Natsu glanced up as he heard the guild doors open, sighing as he watched Lucy leave with a group of friends, smiling and giggling as they went. Gray had been lucky, getting to ask out Lucy; after all they were really close, and something about the blonde could make anyone smile. Natsu would have been more comfortable going on his first date with her- but now…

Natsu slammed his fist down on the table in agitation, causing a mug to go flying off the edge. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when the floor seemed to whimper at the assault, then stood to investigate. Juvia was collapsed on the floor in front of his table, rubbing her head where the mug must have hit her, eyes moist. Natsu jumped.

"Oh, Juvia-! Sorry…"

He sheepishly crossed around to the girl, who merely shook her head.

"Juvia is fine…"

Unconvinced, the dragon slayer crouched down to peer at the blue haired girl.

"What are you doing on the floor, anyway?"

Juvia sniffled, looking away from the boy.

"Juvia cannot bear to stand- Gray-sama… Gray-sama-"

Fresh tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"has crushed Juvia's heart!"

Natsu was taken aback by the sobbing girl, unsure how to help.

"How could Gray have-"

He glanced back at the ice mage who was still high-fiving with guys at the bar, and realized what Juvia was talking about.

"Oh, is this about his date with Lucy? Don't worry about that Juvia, people go on dates all the time!"

The dragon slayer offered an encouraging smile, always hating to see a girl cry. In many ways he felt he could relate to how Juvia was feeling…

"But- but-"

Juvia rubbed at her leaking eyes.

"Gray-sama asked Lucy and not Juvia!"

Natsu sighed.

"I know, I'm pretty down about it, too…"

Then he hesitated. What was he saying? He shook his head, straightening once more.

"Hey, Juvia…"

Suddenly, the words were coming out before he could stop himself.

"Why don't we go out tonight? There's no need to mope around- we'll have fun together!"

The blue haired girl lifted her head to blink up at him, her tears finally halting.

"Natsu wants to go out with Juvia…?"

Natsu grinned, gaining confidence as he realized how easily this was going.

"Yeah, sure! We can meet here at 6 and go do something fun together!"

He offered Juvia his hand and she let him pull her to her feet, offering the pink haired boy a shy smile.

"Juvia is looking forward to it!"

Natsu's grin widened, and he offered a victorious thumbs up.

"Awesome! It's a date!"

Working hard to keep the pink out of his cheeks as he turned, Natsu headed out of the guild to go plan his evening. He had done it! He had asked a girl on a date, and it wasn't so hard after all! Natsu was already looking forward to his date with Juvia, no longer self conscience. Being a man was easy breezy!

~NJNJNJNJ~

"Howabout this one?"

Juvia and Natsu stood together in front of a small storefront, observing its window display carefully. Juvia pursed her lips as she perused the flashy clothes in the window before finally shaking her head.

"This place looks expensive- and Natsu would be bored in a clothing store!"

Natsu shrugged, unable to argue with her logic.

When they had met up at the guild an hour earlier, neither one had known what to do with the evening. After much debating they finally settled for simply taking a walk through the town and seeing what there was to do. Currently they were window shopping, or rather Juvia was while Natsu mostly just enjoyed the ice cream they had picked up.

As they continued along the bustling path together, Natsu began to wonder to himself if this was all dates were. Not that he was bored- contrary, he was having a nice time exploring together with his friend- but he had always figured the experience would be more exciting. However, this was also much less stressful than what he had imagined- Natsu never had realized until now that a date was just doing something fun with something you like. He did that all the time! He just had never labeled it a date before.

As the crowd thickened Juvia moved closer to Natsu, who linked arms with her, grinning.

"Now we won't lose each other!"

He winked and she smiled back. Natsu never saw much of Juvia's smile, and now that she was his for the night he figured he would try to get as many smiles out of her as he could.

"Should we go somewhere else? Juvia is scared Natsu is bored…"

The girl pursed her lips as she peered up at him, but he only shrugged.

"I'm not bored, but I think there are only a few stores left- after that, we could go to the river, or the park…"

Juvia peered ahead to see just how many stores were left, and suddenly jumped when she saw the one they were approaching. All of a sudden Natsu was being dragged at high speed towards the store, Juvia pushing through the crowd as if they weren't even there. When they reached the storefront Juvia pressed herself to the glass while Natsu gingerly stretched out the arm she had just nearly pulled off.

"What's this about, Juvia…?"

But she seemed unable to hear him as she swooned over whatever was behind the glass, barely able to contain her excitement. Curious, Natsu came beside her and peered in as well.

It was a jewelry store and the display held various accessories, some with intricate designs and expensive diamonds set in them while others were simpler or set with other precious stones like rubies or sapphires. There was one in particular Natsu bet Juvia was enamored with- it was necklace holding a golden umbrella set with many tiny, multi-colored gems, all strung on a bronze chain. The necklace seemed less expensive than its counterparts but still quite dazzling, easily the most colorful in the display.

Before he asked Juvia began to explain, still so close to the wall her breath blurred the glass,

"Juvia noticed this necklace while walking home this winter. She sees it every day now- it is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen!"

Natsu raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What! You've been staring at this thing since _winter_- that's like, 4 months ago, Juvia! What're you waiting for!"

She tore her eyes away from the jewelry display to blink up at him.

"What do you mean?"

Natsu was already making his way to the door.

"Let's go buy it!"

He headed into the store and Juvia flew after him, grabbing his arm before he could flag down a worker.

"No! It is far too expensive, and Juvia cannot just go and buy it just like that-!"

Natsu furrowed his brows down at the girl, shaking his arm free.

"Why not? You obviously love it if you stop to look at it every day. Who cares if it's expensive!"

Juvia seemed appalled by her date's attitude, who took the opportunity to call an employee over and ask for the necklace. Then he turned to the girl who was still swaying in dismay and grinned

"I'll split the price with you, howabout that? Then sometime we can go on a mission together- I bet we'd kick major butt together!"

She gulped, but nodded without arguing. As they paid for the necklace Natsu could see pink in her cheeks, and wondered if this was bigger a deal than he thought. Buying jewelry on a date? Was that customary, or too far? But he shrugged the idea off, deciding that he had done something nice and to just leave it at that.

Juvia seemed to be glowing with happiness as they left the store together, placing the chain around her neck and fingering the umbrella carefully. Natsu offered the girl a thumbs up.

"It looks nice!"

She flashed a smile up at him more characteristic of Lucy than of herself, and Natsu laughed. The whole situation seemed funny to him- why had she tortured herself if she wanted the necklace so bad?

"Juvia, you should be more decisive! You see what good can come of it? If you want something, don't be timid, just go for it."

She blushed at the advice, but nodded before asking

"So, now what would Natsu like to do?"

Natsu pursed his lips.

"Hmm, I wanted to go to the park but it's pretty dark now…"

Then he paused.

"Wait, did you say you pass by this way to go home? Do you live around here?"

Juvia blinked, then nodded.

"Juvia only lives a few blocks down…"

She pointed and Natsu flashed a grin.

"I want to see where you live- lets race there!"

He took off and for a moment Juvia was flustered before chasing after him, deciding his impulsiveness was endearing. Usually she could never make up her mind about anything, or was too shy to speak her mind. But Natsu always seemed to do anything he wanted, never worrying about anything. At first she was worried his impulsiveness might make their date difficult but instead Juvia found herself having a better time than she expected- Natsu was always so happy, she couldn't help but be happy too!

After receiving a tour of Juvia's small apartment Natsu declared that they should watch a movie and the pair ended up spending half the night together, Juvia practicing Natsu's advice by picking the movies they watched and Natsu eating all the food in her house. Finally when he could tell Juvia was really tired Natsu went home, the two exchanging the usual goodnight kiss for a hug instead, both promising to go on that mission together soon.

Overall, both had a better night than they had expected. Natsu had been worried a date might be awkward or boring but Juvia was neither of those things, and he was genuinely happy he had spent the evening getting to know her better. When he went to bed that night, the fire mage could barely stop smiling. Being a man was the greatest!

~NJNJNJNJ~

**So, Natsu and Juvia had a smoother night than Gray and Lucy, but Gray was able to seal his date with a kiss. Who is winning this game, exactly? And where is Erza in all this? Find out soon! (and when I say soon, I mean probably not that soon.) **


	4. Chapter 4

Well, it's been a while but I think this extra long chapter makes up for it~ Its time to see what Cana and the others think of Gray and Natsu's date- and see where Erza stands in all this! So, enjoy~! Reviews always welcome~

~NEGJGEN~

The next day, the older guild members couldn't help but notice the younger generation seemed to be glowing, on a whole. Lucy had arrived earlier than usual and was sitting at a table with Levy, the pair more bubbly and giggly than usual- though it seemed impossible. Natsu was active as well, chatting, eating and fighting with anyone who would spare him the time- notably though, he did not approach Lucy, pointedly avoiding the blonde although she did not seem to notice.

From their usual spots at the bar, the older guild members observed.

"Well I didn't think it was possible, but it looks like those two are even brighter than usual."

Macao said as he watched the pair. To his right, Cana complained with her forehead pressed to the wooden counter

"Of course they gotta get louder when I'm suffering from the hangover of the century…"

Mirajane gently set down a mug of club soda for the girl, sing-songing with a smile

"Well I guess this is a sign their dates went well last night~"

Macao laughed.

"I forgot all about that little game we sent them on- I guess Gray and Natsu really took us seriously!"

Jet and Droy took a seat at the bar now, saying hello to the three before commenting

"Did you see the kids today? They're off the walls so I guess their dates went well…"

Mirajane leaned forward, still grinning.

"We were just talking about it- but does anyone find the pairings a little odd? Gray went with Lucy, but you'd think he would have gone for Juvia- and Juvia went with Natsu instead!"

The group shrugged and then Jet called their attention, pointing to the door. They all turned to watch as Gray walked in, smirking bigger than usual. Juvia, who they hadn't seen enter but now was chatting with Natsu, noticed Gray first; the water mage laughed a little louder as the ice mage passed, pointedly fingering the umbrella necklace around her neck. Mirajane giggled at how silly Juvia was being, but Macao raised his eyebrows.

"Did Natsu buy her that necklace? Maybe he knows more about this kinda stuff than he lets on!"

Gray peeked at Juvia and Natsu just a moment before spotting Lucy, and when the pair met eyes they both blushed slightly but offered smiles to each other. Mirajane swooned at how cute both couples were being, but Cana just scoffed.

"This game isn't worth it- it certainly didn't get them out of our hair…"

Jet and Droy nodded, eyeing Gray's smirk.

"Yeah, this was supposed to turn them into men, not di-"

"Hey, I think this dating game was successful!"

Macao interrupted, eyeing Jet and Droy.

"They went on dates, they both win."

"Not so fast," Cana countered, finally sitting up to sip at her seltzer, "we have to see who's date went better."

"Wouldn't that just put us back at square one with their fighting…?"

Mirajane mused, but before anyone could agree Natsu and Gray were approaching.

"Well look who it is- the geezers that said we weren't men cause we don't date!"

Gray crossed his arms with a grin, as Natsu added

"Well you must be feeling pretty stupid now, cause we both got a date last night! We're real men!"

Macao was chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess you are…"

But Cana shook her head (wincing as she did so).

"I bet they were lame dates- just going somewhere with a girl doesn't automatically make it a date!"

Natsu grinned, fists clenched.

"Juvia and I spent the whole evening together- we walked around town, we shopped, and then we watched movie at her apartment half the night!"

Gray was somewhat surprised.

"You went out with Juvia?"

It was too quiet for anyone to hear, though, and the group went on talking as the ice mage looked at his friend. He was surprised that Juvia had gone out with Natsu- wasn't she always going on and on about how much she loved him? It wasn't like he had ever acted on her feelings… But still, somehow he felt somewhat betrayed…

"What about you, Gray? How'd it go with Lucy?"

Suddenly the group was looking at him and he blinked, dismissing all thoughts of Juvia and grinning once more.

"Our date went great- we went out to dinner then went stargazing and when I walked her home- well, I'm not one to kiss and tell…"

Half the group rolled their eyes and half the group- Mirajane, to be exact- squeeled with delight, but Natsu looked at his friend in shock.

"You _kissed _Lucy?"

The feelings he had before were only heightened as he tried to imagine it- his two closest friends had kissed? Natsu definitely was feeling left out now. Somehow, it made him angry- why had Gray gone and done something like that for? This was obviously just a lighthearted game, there was no need to be toying with Lucy when he obviously didn't like her like that… Unless he did… Natsu didn't know what to think anymore. Gray blinked back at his friend, surprised by his question.

"You didn't kiss Juvia?"

Natsu went quiet, cheeks pink, and Gray looked relieved. Cana announced bored-ly

"Well I guess we have a winner."

"Wait!"

Natsu was determined not to lose.

"Gray's date wasn't better just because he got kissed- I bought Juvia a necklace she really wanted, that's just as good!"

Gray was looking surprised again and Macao was laughing again as his necklace idea was confirmed.

"It is true that Natsu's date was more creative…"

Droy allowed. Jet looked at him funny.

"Creative, or lame? Gray went the traditional way and it payed off!"

"I'm a little confused as to when this became a competition…"

Macao was looking around the group, but Cana just laughed.

"The point of the challenge was to amuse us, and it'll definitely be amusing to see who wins this!"

The group was beginning to squabble: Jet and Droy, Gray and Natsu, Cana and Macao. Finally, Mirajane called for quiet and voiced calmly

"Obviously the only way to settle this is to have a tie breaker."

Macao sighed.

"You too, Mirajane…?"

But everyone else was already nodding in agreement, Gray and Natsu turning on each other.

"Whatever it is, bring it!"

"Yeah, I'm ready to win this thing!"

The older mages looked around at each other, unsure how to challenge the boys next. That is, until the answer banged right in the guild doors, her long, red hair dancing in the breeze and metal armor gleaming just right to make her look like some kind of war hero- which she was.

"Erza!"

Lucy bounced over to give her friend a hug, who looked less than pleased to have her dramatic entrance interrupted but offered the blonde a little smile. The boys turned to see their friend enter, and could practically feel Cana grinning at them before they even turned back to her.

"Who better to act as tiebreaker than the mighty Titania?"

Jet and Droy were laughing, as Cana crossed her arms definitively.

"Whoever can get Erza to kiss them first wins the Dating Game."

Mirajane clapped her hands in delight, but the boys looked somewhat dizzy- even Macao felt for them, speaking up

"Cana, they're just boys… Bringing Erza into the game will turn it into- Russian roulette!"

But he had said the 'b' word again, and it set the fire and ice mage off.

"We're not boys, we're men!"

"Yeah! We're dating men and we're kissing men, and now we're gonna be Erza's men too!"

Droy was practically falling off his stool out of laughter, and Jet commented

"Can we all evaluate that sentence together a moment?"

But Gray and Natsu were already off, too competitive for their own good. Gray went and took a seat at a table, trying to think fast as he watched Erza sit down to chat with Lucy and Levy. Erza was tricky, but still just a girl- if he had gotten Lucy to kiss him, how hard could this be? He thought back on his date with Lucy: things had gone well, and he was sure that if he just treated Erza to a similar night even she would spare him a goodnight kiss…

But did he have that kind of time? Gray knew he had to get to Erza before Natsu did, but if he rushed he would fail. Asking her out on a date wouldn't be too hard, but would it be rude to Lucy if he went out with a different girl the day after their date? Would he have to schedule their date later in the week? But he didn't have that kind of time! Frustrated, Gray glanced over at Natsu, who was at the back of the room and had taken to pacing. What was the dragon slayer planning?

_Kiss Erza. Kiss Erza_.

Could he do it? Natsu was pacing in the back of the guild, thoughts moving too fast for him to grasp and altogether making him dizzy- though again that could just be his feet turning him back and forth and back and forth… _Kiss Erza_… It frustrated Natsu that Gray had the upper hand on this- after all, the perv had kissed Lucy and so he probably would have no problem kissing Erza either since friendship to that ice-cube apparently had no boundaries. Natsu wasn't sure if he was angry or embarrassed. Should he have kissed Juvia? The date had been really fun to him, but had he left her feeling left out by the end of the night? The dragon slayer was sure that _he _felt left out, at least…

The pink haired teen sighed, collapsing on to a bench and letting his head slowly stop spinning. Getting worked up like this wasn't going to win him the competition. Natsu felt like he had to prove himself a man now more than ever, and he certainly was not going to let himself lose to a jerk like Gray. But how would he get Erza to kiss him before Gray? Should he ask her out on a date, too? No, he didn't have that kind of time- the only way he was going to beat Gray was by being fast and being bold. With fiery determination Natsu rose to his feet, fists clenched for strength as he marched himself towards Erza's table- the Great Salamander was going to get the Great Titania to kiss him, god dammit!

Gray watched in dismay as Natsu stood and headed for Erza's table, but suddenly the pair were blocked from view as a wall of blue approached him.

"Gray-sama?"

The dark haired teen leaned around his visitor to try and see the scene behind her with a half-hearted

"Oh hey, Juvia…"

She seemed not to notice his straining, continuing

"Juvia heard Gray-sama went on a date with Lucy last night, but it's okay because Juvia had a date as well- with Natsu."

She was not being jealous or boastful, simply trying to make conversation with Gray as he struggled to see what Natsu was up to.

"That's nice…"

Meanwhile, Natsu had marched up to the table that held Lucy, Levy and his target, all seeming to be too lost in conversation to notice his presence until

"Hey Erza, could I talk to you a second?"

The three girls looked up in surprise, and Erza quirked a brow at the pink haired teen.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, laughing somewhat nervously.

"No! It's nothing like that, but…"

He eyed Lucy and Levy, who shrugged, standing to go with sighs and a few mumbled comments about the boys being "awfully hormonal lately." Natsu was too relieved to see them go to notice the slightly disappointed look in Lucy's eyes.

Gray sucked in his breath as he caught a glance of Lucy and Levy leaving their table, meaning Natsu and Erza were now alone. But again the view was blocked as Juvia tried once again to get his attention.

"Lucy told Juvia the date went very well. Would Gray-sama like to hear about Juvia's date?"

"Not really…"

Gray grumbled, frustrated she was bothering him at such a crucial moment- what was going on with Erza and Natsu? Was the dragon slayer really going to beat him? Juvia laughed, apparently thinking he was joking. Gray was able to glimpse Natsu sit down across from Erza.

"Erza." Natsu gulped, his head telling him that it wasn't too late to back out- but what kind of man would that make him? It was daring, but Natsu knew this plan was his best shot and though his heart was racing he just had to go through with it. "Will you kiss me?"

The usually stone-faced girl seemed to falter a moment, obviously taken aback by the request.

"_Kiss_ you? Why?"

Natsu looked sheepish, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, I've never kissed anyone before, and it makes me nervous… I figured it would be best if I just did it with someone I trusted, and then I could relax. You're one of my best friends, so I thought you'd be perfect- if that's okay…"

The girl still seemed somewhat surprised by the idea, but the tiny pink in her cheeks signaled to Natsu that he was going to win this after all.

"…and then Juvia and Natsu watched movies until Natsu went home. Overall, it was a really fun night, Juvia thinks!"

Gray was getting more and more agitated as the girl in front of him spoke incessantly at him, it becoming as difficult to block her out as it was to see Natsu at this point. His teeth were clenched as she gave a surprised "oh!" and added

"Juvia forgot to mention, Natsu also bought this necklace- Juvia had been wanting it a while because it seemed to fit Juvia so perfectly, see?"

She leaned down in his face so he could better see her necklace and finally, Gray had had enough.

"Get out of my face!"

He rudely nudged her back and stood, looking down on her angrily, the flood of emotions he was feeling finally too much to hold in- he was embarrassed he hadn't gotten to Erza first, ashamed he was going to lose to an idiot like Natsu, frustrated that Juvia was interrupting like this- what was she doing, anyway! Trying to rub her stupid date with Natsu in his face?

"God, you're so annoying- can't you just leave me alone!"

Suddenly the whole guild was silent and, realizing all eyes were on him, Gray knew he had gone too far. Juvia looked up at him, tears flooding into her eyes but he did not see them fall for all at once she turned and ran out of the guild. Suddenly, it was pouring rain out. Gray sighed, looking around at all the accusatory expressions before calling

"Wait!"

and running out the door after the rain woman.

Natsu and Erza watched the whole scene play out from their table, staring at the door even after both mages had exited through it. Still on a winner's high, Natsu grinned slightly and said to himself

"Gray's a jerk, he had no chance of winning over me…"

Erza looked at her friend across the table, quirking a brow.

"Winning what?"

Natsu snapped his head back to the Titania, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Uh-…!"

Seeing how flustered he suddenly got, Erza narrowed her eyes, sensing something fishy as she growled a second time

"_Winning what_?"

Natsu gulped, knowing she would pull a knife on him if he gave it another moment and hastily confessing

"A kiss from you."

"_What_!"

She stood, looking outraged.

"This was just for some stupid bet? You- _pigs!_"

Natsu flinched then stood, trying to diffuse the situation though he knew it a lost cause.

"I'm sorry Erza, it wasn't supposed to hurt your feelings, we just wanted to prove we were manly-"

He eyes were demonic as she growled

"Natsu, by the time I'm through with you, you won't have a manly part left on you!"

With a gulp Natsu decided to take a page from Juvia's book and turned, booking it out the door before anyone could stop him. With slightly pink cheeks Erza decided to just let him run for now, too embarrassed and flustered to waste another second on Natsu- she couldn't believe she had almost kissed him.

~NEGJGEN~

Well, it looks like our boys were just too confident for their own good. Will the Dating Game have no winner, its contestants now just losers? Will they be able to fix the mess they made of things? Find out… Eventually!


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a while, so I hope this is worth the wait! How will Natsu and Gray get out of the mess they caused? Read and review, suggestions always make me happy!

~GJGJGJ~

"Juvia, wait!"

She was only a few feet ahead but she was fast, and Gray found himself struggling to catch up to the girl as rained pelted him from above. The girl ducked into the town's central park, Gray catching a glimpse of her teary eyes as she turned the corner. This was a mess- a big mess. Gray wanted to kick himself for screwing up so bad- how could a game have caused so much trouble? No, it wasn't the game- it was Gray who had caused all the trouble.

Juvia had just been trying to talk to him, and he had yelled- _pushed _her! It wasn't her fault he was mad and it was wrong of him to have taken his frustration out on her. This game had turned him into a man, but not a gentleman.

The rain woman finally slowed and came to rest beneath an old oak tree, leaning back against the damp bark and rubbing her equally damp eyes. Gray froze a few feet before her, taking in the pitiful girl as she was slowly soaked by her rain and her tears- now that he had caught her, he didn't know what to do.

"Juvia, I-"

"Go _away!_"

The girl sobbed out from between the fingers shielding her face. Gray hesitated again, rubbing his neck- Juvia had a right to be angry with him, but he didn't want things to end this way. He couldn't imagine leaving the girl here to cry by herself- and he obviously had a lot of mending to do if she thought he didn't value her friendship enough to stay. Again Gray took a step closer to the girl.

"Juvia, give me a chance to apologize-"

"Leave Juvia _alone!_"

She screamed and suddenly a jet stream of water blasted Gray back, sending him tumbling to the ground. It had taken the ice mage totally by surprise, who sputtered

"Juvia, what are you _doing!_"

Gray saw that even Juvia was somewhat surprised by what she had done before quickly composing herself again. She raised a hand and slowly the raindrops around Gray gathered and consumed him in a bubble of water, lifting him off the ground. He struggled in the water, her words muffled from the outside as she explained with as much anger as she could muster

"Natsu has taught Juvia to be impulsive! Juvia is doing what she wants!"

Gray would've scoffed if he could breathe. Of course Natsu had somehow convinced _Juvia _of all people to beat _him _of all people up- but somehow, he wasn't so mad to see her acting this way. Juvia never seemed decisive about her feelings; Gray had seen her spend hours trying to choose a job to take, even after expressing her interest in one. If Juvia was mad, she deserved to beat him up- but still, it made apologizing difficult…

The bubble disappeared, slamming Gray to the ground. Surprisingly, Juvia looked just as hurt as Gray when he hit. Juvia obviously was working hard to stay mad at her 'true love,' and seeing him slammed around seemed to break her momentarily.

"Gray-sama, why don't you fight back!"

Juvia cried; Gray had to hide an amused eye roll at how in-character she seemed again, the hearts in her eyes all too familiar. He took this opportunity to speak truthfully, sitting up to look at her.

"I don't want to fight you, Juvia."

She seemed to hesitate at his sincerity, before quickly gaining back her composure, fists clenched.

"Why not?"

She yelled at him through the rain, which seemed to pour harder now.

"That fight on the day Juvia and Gray met was the closest Juvia and Gray ever were- Gray saved Juvia from falling and let her see the sun for the first time, but that was the last time Gray ever paid attention to Juvia!"

The tears flooding Juvia's eyes told Gray she wasn't working to be upset anymore- and this was about a lot more than what had just happened.

"That's not true..."

He found himself saying- quieter, as if he had lost all momentum. Was this really how Juvia felt? Did she really believe he hadn't paid her any attention since their battle all that time ago? Gray's stomach was knots to think he had been such a bad friend that Juvia truly felt they were closer when they were enemies.

Dissatisfied by his answer, Juvia continued heatedly

"Juvia knew about the dating game- she was only a table away that day! But Gray didn't notice! And when it is time to choose a date, Gray chooses _Lucy_! Did Juvia not even come to mind?"

Gray gulped, feeling more and more terrible the more Juvia spoke. How could he answer that question? Juvia _had _crossed his mind, but only for a moment before being dismissed- why? Did he not want her going crazy when it was only a game? Still though, unlike with Lucy he was guaranteed a date with Juvia which meant from a competitive point of view she was the best choice- but somehow, using Juvia like that to win felt wrong. Not when he knew how strongly she felt…

"Gray-sama always overlooks Juvia! Juvia works so hard to be perfect but Gray never notices! Gray _knows _how Juvia feels, yet he still ignores her- if Gray does not like Juvia, why can't Gray-sama say so?"

Her lips were trembling as if she wanted to take the words back, but they were already out. She was looking at him with teary eyes, afraid her trampled heart was about to be torn in two by the man she loved while he could only look up at her without words. What was there to say? Gray was pretty much the worst friend on the planet. Knowing he could never find the right words to say he decided to say them all, hoping Juvia would spare him the never ending patience she seemed to have that he did not deserve.

"You're right…about everything. I've been ignoring you- but I didn't realize it was hurting you this way. Since the beginning you've been so…forward about how you felt, I didn't know how to react so I just kinda pretended that I didn't notice your feelings. And then… as we got closer and you joined the guild, I sort of just got used to you being around. I liked the way things were, especially since coming up with an answer to all your hinting seemed too hard… I really didn't think about how you felt, and I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be ignored. And about the stupid dating game- that time, I wasn't ignoring you. I didn't want to drag you into the game because I didn't want you to get hurt- with Lucy its different, she doesn't put her heart into everything the way you do."

By the end, Gray's cheeks felt hot. He didn't even know what he was saying anymore. Was any of this making sense to Juvia? Suddenly he was knocked to the ground again, but this time he realized it wasn't a water jet's doing when arms wrapped tightly around him and squeezed.

"Oh Gray-sama, this is the nicest thing ever said to Juvia! Gray-sama _does _care!"

Gray could only roll his eyes at how quickly the rain woman recovered, but was relieved to have it this way. Today was the most upset he had ever seen Juvia, but after hearing her out she had every right to be. Gray hadn't realized what a jerk he was- but after today, things would be different.

Juvia didn't deserve to be ignored, and just by explaining how he felt Gray was already feeling lighter. Juvia's boldness with her feelings may make him somewhat uncomfortable, but ignoring them just made him _and _Juvia miserable. Spilling his guts wasn't his thing, but just speaking up right now had made things better. All this time Gray just wanted to avoid hurting Juvia's feelings, but he could see now that by not talking to her he was hurting her even more.

"And Juvia is so sorry she hurt Gray-sama! And Juvia is so sorry she yelled at Gray-sama! And Juvia is so sorry she got Gray-sama all wet with her rain!"

Gray decided to put an end to her blubbering before she worked herself up again and stood, brushing himself off.

"It's fine Juvia, no harm done. Now let's go get changed."

He offered the girl his hand and her heart seemed to be thumping out of her chest as she took it, allowing him to pull her up. Gray felt a little awkward suddenly, as if unsure whether to release her hand or not- where was their relationship now? In some ways this fight had left him feeling more confused than ever about Juvia, but it was for the better if he had saved his friendship with her. Friendship? Gray finally took his hand back- with a look of disappointment on Juvia's part- using it instead to rub at his neck sheepishly. They set off together from the park, both more happy and confused than when they had entered, Gray walking Juvia home- much to her delight.

This dating game had caused more trouble than Gray ever could have imagined, but he couldn't really say that it was a bad thing. He had gone on his first date- and had his first kiss. It had caused him to fight with Juvia, but it had been for the better: Gray knew they would be better friends now because of it.

Friends…

The dating game had caused this confusion, too. What was Juvia to Gray- and what did he want her to be? Finally Gray decided as he said goodbye to Juvia that he couldn't think anymore on it today- he was drained. Emotionally exhausted with a spinning head and dripping clothes, Gray finally headed home.

~GJGJGJ~

Everyone satisfied with Gray and Juvia? If not, try to keep in mind both are very new to talking things out like this… especially Gray. :p So! What will Gray do with these new and confusing thoughts on Juvia? And how will Natsu apologize to Erza for what he has done? Learn this and more in the next chapter coming… sooner than usual?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about how late this is! It took more work than usual, but I hope it was worth the wait. Uploading this at 4 in the morning, because I don't want anyone to wait longer than necessary. Happy readings! Feel free to review and tell me what you think the new tie breaker should be, I love your suggestions!

~NLNLNL~

Lucy found him kneeling by the river where he fishes, one hand wrapped around his knees and the other using a stick to poke at a nearby ant hill. She approached him from behind, wondering if he honestly didn't hear her or was just choosing not to; his shoulders were slumped and she could tell he was upset. She had been expecting anger, or fear maybe- but this attitude was more sincere, making the blonde think that maybe there was more to this than what she had seen.

When Lucy's shadow fell over his ant hill Natsu finally glanced up at her with a glum expression. She planted her hands on her hips and announced

"Erza sent me to find you and drag you back to her so she can finish you off."

She was expecting him to protest but he just looked away with a 'humph' and moved on to ripping grass from the ground.

"Natsu! Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

She crouched down and tried to meet his eye, but the pouting dragon slayer worked hard not to let her.

"There's nothing to say. I was a jerk."

Lucy sighed, concerned with how gloomy Natsu was being- he seemed more upset than Erza!

"Well obviously if you're this upset about it then you feel sorry, Natsu… You should just apologize to Erza!"

Natsu shook his head.

"It's not that easy- I don't think she'll forgive me…"

Lucy took a seat beside her friend, able to tell that he needed to get some things off his chest. The dragon slayer had been acting kind of strange all week and Lucy decided it was time to get to the bottom of things; it wasn't like Natsu to do something that upset Erza this much, and it certainly wasn't like him to get this upset about it! It wasn't often that Natsu got like this and if she could do anything to help, she certainly was going to try her best.

"Well, what happened? Maybe I can provide a new perspective on it."

Natsu peeked over at her, unsure of himself. Already he felt better just talking to the blonde: in these past few days of raging emotions and fierce competition with Gray, just having a normal conversation with a normal person was incredibly relaxing to the fire mage's troubled mind. Natsu wasn't used to talking these kinds of things out, but Lucy had a point in saying she could provide some insight and out of everyone, he did feel most confident confiding in her.

Still though, it was kind of tricky to be sharing this with her; after all, she might end up getting upset the way Erza had if she found out about the dating game. It frustrated him that she was involved in this stupid game at all- somehow she felt off-limits, like Gray shouldn't have been allowed to ask her out. Lucy was his best friend, and Natsu was beginning to see now that a game like this was just toying with the girl's hearts- especially since they didn't know about it, the way he and Gray did. He hated the idea of Lucy being hurt the same way Erza was- he hated the stupid game for causing all this trouble in the first place!

But in the end, he hated himself the most. On his date with Juvia, Natsu hadn't kissed her goodnight because it felt too special to give away on a first date. A kiss is something you share with someone you love, and he felt a lot closer with Juvia now but he certainly didn't _love _her. Yet, the next day, he abandoned that moral and tried to kiss Erza- just to win a stupid game! Natsu felt ashamed. Was this supposed to make him a man? Because it seemed to have only made him a jerk.

Lucy was looking at him expectantly and finally Natsu decided he would confide in her- but only partially. Her perspective would be helpful, but he wasn't about to hurt another girl's feelings.

"It started when someone in the guild bet Gray and me that we couldn't get Erza to kiss us."

He was looking down at the ground as he spoke, flicking pebbles into the water to try and distract himself. Lucy lifted a brow, asking

"Was this part of your little dating game?"

Natsu whipped his head up, eyes wide in shock as he looked at her.

"What? You know about it?"

Lucy was surprised by his reaction.

"Yeah, I think most of the guild does!"

The dragon slayer's mouth hung open.

"And you aren't mad?"

_That's an interesting question._ Lucy thought to herself- but she knew he wasn't asking what she was thinking. Finally, she shook her head.

"Do I have a reason to be? Sure, it's a stupid game, but it just gave you and Gray the guts to ask girls out, that's all. I mean, your date with Juvia was sincere, wasn't it? Gray's and mine certainly was, so I don't think it matters that it happened because of a game."

Natsu felt a weight lift off his shoulders at the explanation- suddenly he didn't feel like such a monster. His date with Juvia _was_ sincere, and he was honestly happy it had happened- so what if it was because of a dumb game?

Lucy laughed at her friend's expression, offering him a smile.

"I just blew your mind, didn't I? I hope you weren't working too hard trying to keep that game from me."

Natsu was able to offer a half smile back, before Lucy went on to scold

"But you and Gray should have known better than to go along with round 2! Playing with Erza like that is just mean."

Natsu sighed, weighed down by the situation again.

"I _know, _and I was thinking it when we started but I didn't want to lose to a jerk like Gray…!"

"Well, I hope you see now that winning wasn't worth hurting your friend. That lesson makes you more 'manly' than any meaningless kiss would have."

Natsu considered her words a moment. They were funny coming from her- since she had kissed Gray and all… It was almost like she was saying he was more manly than Gray! The words 'meaningless kiss' kept echoing in his head but Natsu quickly shook it off, knowing Lucy had a bigger point she was trying to make.

"Of course I see that now… I was an idiot to let the game go that far."

Lucy nodded and stood, offering a hand to her friend with a smile.

"Come on!"

Natsu took her hand somewhat hesitantly, letting her pull him up.

"Where're we going?"

"You're going to apologize to Erza."

She nodded definitively, crossing her arms. Natsu shook his head, protesting

"She's not gonna listen! She'll probably just try to kill me…"

Lucy wagged a finger.

"Not if I talk to her first! Just tell her what you told me, Natsu- she'll be able to see that you're really sorry."

Natsu sighed, giving in.

"I guess it's worth a shot…"

Lucy grinned, dragging him off towards the guild by the hand. Natsu could feel himself getting nervous the closer they got, but he knew there was no backing out- he would have to face Erza eventually, and having Lucy here as a buffer was only going to help the situation…

When the pair got to the guild Lucy instructed Natsu to wait outside, before heading through the heavy wooden doors. She returned moments later with Erza in tow, pulling the armor clad girl through the doors with an encouraging smile. When Erza saw Natsu her face hardened and she drew her sword, but Lucy held the girl back, pleading

"Erza, before you kill Natsu, can't you at least hear him out? Just let him explain himself and then afterwards if you still want to kill him, you can."

Lucy nodded encouragingly, but Natsu felt sold out.

"Gee thanks Lucy!"

But Erza seemed to be considering the offer.

"I suppose I can spare him a minute or two more…"

"Awesome! You two work it out, okay? Good luck, Natsu!"

Lucy flashed an encouraging smile to her friend, giving a thumbs-up before heading back inside. Natsu watched her go with dread.

"Please don't go, Lucy…"

Erza crossed her arms, looking at the boy before her with stone eyes.

"Well?"

Natsu peeked at the red head, seeing her icy glare before sighing. He looked down at his feet as he spoke, feeling ashamed.

"Look, Erza… You have a right to be mad. I shouldn't have tried to use you like that, for something as stupid as a game. But I just want you to know…"

The dragon slayer lifted his head to look at her again, sincerity in his dark eyes.

"I'm really sorry. I feel like an idiot for hurting our friendship over something so stupid, and I wish I had never taken that bet- it was way too far, and I see that now."

She only looked at him, silent as she considered his words. Finally Natsu continued

"It's okay if you're still mad, but I hope someday you can forgive me because you're one of my best friends and things won't be the same if we don't talk and hang out and go on missions together anymore."

He hung his head again, wishing Erza could be as understanding as Lucy had been earlier- of course it wasn't her fault though, Lucy wasn't the one who had actually been hurt…

"Natsu."

The fire mage looked up to see Erza had crossed her arms.

"That was very well spoken- I can tell you put a lot of thought into this."

Natsu gulped. Was that a good thing?

"Do you promise not to try and play with a girl's heart like that again?"

He nodded hastily.

"Yeah, of course!"

"Then I forgive you."

She offered him a small smile, and Natsu offered a relieved smile back, a weight lifted from his chest.

"But just so you know," she added with a grin "I am rooting for Gray to win this stupid game now."

Natsu's eyebrows shot up.

"You know about the game?"

"Now I do, idiot!"

Erza shook her head but was smiling, and together they headed back inside the guild. Natsu felt almost like he was floating, he was so relieved. Somehow, all in one day he had the worst fight of his life but also the best forgiveness; he couldn't say it was a change for the better, but at least that dating game hadn't ruined his life after all. In a way, he actually w_as _more of a man because of it: he had learned that girl's aren't toys, and that sometimes just speaking sincerely can fix a situation. Vaguely, the dragon slayer wondered if Gray was having similar experiences; he had seen his explosion with Juvia, but had things gone as smoothly for the ice mage as they had for him?

Natsu's thoughts were interrupted by Lucy as she approached him, a big smile on her face.

"Well, you're still alive! How'd it go?"

Natsu hugged Lucy without thinking, suddenly so happy that she had helped him.

"Thanks a lot, Lucy- without you, I would've been toast."

She seemed surprised by the sudden affection, but not unpleased.

"Well… yeah, you're probably right! So I'm guessing Erza accepted your apology?"

Natsu released the blonde and nodded, grinning.

"Yup, I just told her what I told you, like you said to, and she said it was okay!"

Lucy was relieved to see her friend back to his bright, smiling self: she felt good for having been able to help him when he needed her. He helped her all the time, it was awesome she had finally returned the favor!

"Well, just make sure to consult with me next time before entering into any tie-breakers, okay~?"

She winked at the dragon slayer before heading off again, having been mid-conversation with Levy before he had entered. Natsu watched her go, his stomach suddenly in knots. He knew what she was saying of course- a little foresight before another round of the dating game could prevent today's situation and Lucy was willing to help, but somehow, her words seem to hold more than that…

The words were replaying in his mind over and over, making his cheeks grow hot as he thought about Lucy… It was almost like she was saying he should go for her next time, instead of Juvia or Erza like before!

Natsu shook his head, quickly shooing the thought away. What was this suddenly? There was no double meaning to Lucy's words, he was just imagining things. And why? Suddenly it was like Lucy was all he could think about and it was making him dizzy as the thumping in his chest seemed to be getting faster and faster…

Natsu ran a hand through his hair, trying to clear his thoughts. This Lucy thing was a whole new matter he wasn't ready to get into- somehow even after all the battles he'd been in today was still one of the tiring days of his life. This dating game was becoming more and more emotionally draining and Natsu felt exhausted as he left the guild and headed home: it was time to clear his head and get some sleep. Still though, even as he worked to shut down his mind and go to sleep the dragon slayer could not escape the lingering thought of Lucy's smile- he absolutely loved when she smiled but as he drifted off to sleep Natsu began to think that he loved it even more when she smiled for him.

~NLNLNL~

Hm, is Natsu on to something, here? It seems both Gray and Natsu are starting to get confused about some of their relationships, but what will this mean for the dating game? AND WHERE'S IGNEEL IN ALL THIS? Haha, just kidding. Still though, with the tie breaker cancelled, there must be a new way of declaring a winner in the future… Or will our maturing, manly players just quit altogether?


	7. Chapter 7

This story is getting hard to write! D; Thank you so much for all the reviews and feedback, they really do encourage me to keep working. So now, enjoy this new chapter! Its time Natsu and Gray had a talk- MAN TO MAN! ;D

~GNGNGN~

Gray was taking the long way to the guild.

He was on Lucy's road currently, walking along beside the water, enjoying how the shallow canal glistened in the afternoon sun. This route was almost three blocks out of his way but Gray was enjoying himself, the cobblestone road much quieter than the noisy path through town. It was the perfect setting for the ice mage to finally sort some of the thoughts that had been slowly knotting up in his brain.

Gray shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed, unsure where to start. Ever since his encounter with Juvia in the park, things had gotten better and worse at the same time: Gray had realized he was hurting Juvia by avoiding her and was able to fix things between them, but this also meant he couldn't avoid her anymore. It was time to tell her where they stood, but he had to figure it out for himself, first! The ice mage sighed again, feeling stupid. How could a person not know their own feelings?

Gray paused in his walk and turned to look down into the canal, pondering the sparkling stream below. Juvia is water. Water is translucent, too clear to hide anything; however, the deeper you go the more you will discover, the deepest depths of water being the most difficult to interoperate. Water is unignorable because it washes over everything and it reflects back your own face instead of promoting its own. Water is refreshing, sometimes unpredictable and certainly more fickle than its sturdier counterpart, ice. If Juvia is water, then Gray is ice. While water is clear, ice is cloudy and much more difficult to interoperate. Ice is cold and water is bubbly. Water defies natural law by holding ice up so it can float. And wherever there is ice, there is water.

Perhaps it was no accident that Gray and Juvia's magic matched. Gray wondered as he stared down at his reflection if maybe they were just meant to be; maybe he was making this more difficult than it really was. Juvia was bubbly and he was not, but maybe that was what made them a good pair: they complimented each other well, like the elements that represented them.

At the same time though… If water is with ice too long, it changes to ice, and if ice is with water too long, it changes to water. Gray liked what he and Juvia had now, especially after working things out in the park. They were good friends, and the ice mage was afraid to change things by giving Juvia an answer. If he told her he didn't like her, they wouldn't be friends anymore. If he told her he liked her, they wouldn't be friends anymore. He promised Juvia he wouldn't avoid her anymore, but answering her meant losing their friendship!

"Oi, what're you doing here!"

Gray snapped his head up to see a certain dragon slayer approaching him, looking grumpy.

"Here?"

Gray looked around, unsure what the pink haired teen meant, but that seemed to only agitate him more.

"Why're you hanging out outside Lucy's house, you perv!"

Gray raised his eyebrows, turning around to find that he had indeed come to a stop outside their friend's house. Although the coincidence was strange the ice mage knew it had been only that, and rolled his eyes at the fire mage.

"I was just looking at the water, I didn't even notice this was Lucy's place so don't get all fired up about it…"

Natsu clenched his fists.

"I'll get fired up when I want to! And you better just leave Lucy alone, she doesn't want to be with a perv like you!"

Gray was agitated to have had such important thoughts interrupted by an idiot like Natsu, and wasn't about to let him off easy.

"What makes you think that, fire breath? Those steps right there are exactly where I _kissed _Lucy, just the other day! I think I can hang outside her house if I want to, after that!"

Gray looked triumphantly over at Lucy's front door, the night still fresh in his head. It made him feel somewhat guilty now with all this Juvia stuff, but she was the one who had gone on a date with the village idiot, so that must make it even…

Natsu growled.

"That's _it!_"

He lunged forward and grabbed Gray by the shoulders, shoving him down on the ground and pulling back for a punch. But Gray quickly shook off the dragon slayer and rolled away before lunging forward again to grab his attacker in a headlock. Natsu struggled for a moment before using his fire breath to burn Gray's arm, the ice mage releasing Natsu with a cry and stumbling back. Natsu took advantage of the opening, swinging a fist for Gray's jaw; but the ice mage quickly kicked out a foot and tripped the dragon slayer who fell back, grabbing Gray's arm as he went and sending them both tumbling into the canal.

Moments later two boys emerged from the water, coughing and sputtering, neither having seen the stream coming before they were breathing in water and smashing their heads on the shallow cement bottom.

"Natsu, you're such an idiot!"

Gray exclaimed, rubbing his head gingerly and shooting a glare at the boy beside him. Natsu reflected the look right back, firing in return

"Well it's your fault for pushing me!"

The ice mage stood, shaking as much water as he could off of himself and still looking grumpy.

"_You_ started it!"

Natsu stood as well, shooting his counterpart a blazing look as they began to climb out.

"Only because _you _were talking about Lucy like she's some kinda object- you better just back off, okay, you had your turn!"

Gray climbed up to take a seat on the ledge with an agitated sigh.

"You say I call her an object, then you make her sound like some kind of rollercoaster…"

Natsu paused in wringing out his scarf, growling.

"What was that?"

Gray rolled his eyes, tired of this stupid fight.

"Look, you can have your 'turn,' okay? I'm not interested in Lucy, so will you just shut up!"

Natsu was a little surprised by the answer.

"You aren't?"

Gray pulled his shirt off to start wringing it out, grumpy for getting beat up and soaked over a misunderstanding.

"No, stupid."

The dragon slayer sat down on the ledge as well, still trying to process this information.

"Then why did you ask her out on a date!"

Gray rolled his eyes, wondering when this had turned into twenty-questions. Was Natsu this dense? He was asking like he had forgotten about the Dating Game altogether.

"For the same reason you asked out Juvia, dim-witt!" The ice mage looked over at the dragon slayer suddenly, quirking a brow, suddenly unsure of himself. "Unless you're secretly in love with her or something…?"

Suddenly Gray wanted to know all about Natsu's date with Juvia. Why had she agreed to go in the first place? At the time he had shrugged it off as just an attempt to get his attention, but it seemed like the pair really _did _have a good time, Natsu having even bought her a necklace- which she still wore. Was he perhaps too late? First a date with another guy, then a big fight… Maybe Juvia really w_as _tired of waiting for Gray to love her back, and just wanted to move on.

Natsu made a face, shaking his head.

"What? No way! Look, she's really nice but I'm just not interested…"

Gray sighed, feeling stupid for thinking Natsu could like Juvia- the dragon slayer was being pretty obvious…

"Yeah, I've noticed- what's with you and Lucy all of a sudden? Was she turned on by your kiss with Erza or something?"

Natsu half-punched his friend.

"Don't say pervy stuff like that! I didn't kiss Erza, she found out about the game and tried to kill me before Lucy saved me. The game's stupid, so I'm quitting. I think I wanna ask out Lucy and I don't need idiots like you and Cana and Macao involved!"

Gray rolled his eyes at the dragon slayer, who sounded like a fired up 12 year old. Still, it was surprising to hear him say he wanted to ask out Lucy like it was nothing- here Gray was, so unsure of himself, and Natsu seemed to be ready to ask out his best friend like it was as simple as picking up groceries! The fire mage was always so impulsive, maybe he didn't realize what he was doing. Still though, maybe the fire mage knew more about what he was doing than Gray did.

This dating game had made them do things they never had done before- Gray still couldn't believe he had asked out Lucy so easily, and even kissed her. By calling it a game there was less pressure, which was what had made the date so easy. So why complicate things now with Juvia? He had asked Lucy out on a date as a friend and Juvia was either a friend or more, so why not ask her out too? There was no need to declare his love or make some final decision now. Juvia just wanted attention, and he was certainly willing to give that without getting his mind knotted up over it.

"Oh, too manly for silly games now, Natsu? Well I'm quitting too, so I guess it's a draw. This stupid contest has been more trouble than it's worth."

Natsu seemed only half surprised by his friend's answer, grinning.

"I bet they'll be pissed that there's no winner…"

Gray shrugged, standing.

"Whatever, that's their problem. Anyway, I'm heading to the guild. Good luck with Lucy or whatever…"

Natsu grinned even wider up at his friend, laughing.

"Thanks. I have no idea what I'm doing!"

Gray laughed a bit too, before quickly deciding something.

"Oh yeah."

He reached in his pocket to fish out some soggy money, tossing it down at Natsu.

"Here."

Natsu blinked, surprised.

"What's this for?"

Gray crossed his arms.

"It's for Juvia's necklace. Her and I are a thing now, so I don't need you debt collecting my girl. And no more 'gifts', either!"

Gray felt powerful again, it somehow liberating to be free from the game and playing by his own rules. It felt good to speak with certainty and authority even if on the inside he was still unsure of himself, and where exactly he and Juvia stood. Gray didn't know if he loved her, but he knew he liked her enough to call her his girlfriend and take her out and he was certain that for Juvia, that would be enough for now. Gray turned away with a smirk as Natsu still looked at him in surprise, having not seen a response like that coming.

And somewhere far away Juvia suddenly passed out from excitement(much to the dismay of those around her), somehow knowing that- wherever he was- Gray had just called her 'his'.

~GNGNGN~

Hope that last sentence didn't kill the mood…xD

Well, our 'men' finally seem to know what they're doing! They've quit the game, but will it be that easy to break free? In other news, I reeeeeally want to put some GajeelxLevy in this story so unless you review and say otherwise, it's going to happen and you're gonna like it. :p Please review if you like the story too, please, I don't just want a bunch of GajeelxLevy haters…xD


	8. Chapter 8

Well, it's been a super crazy long time but finally here is another chapter of The Dating Game! Last chapter it was time for a bro talk between Gray and Natsu, so now this chapter is all about the ladies! Enjoy this fun little chapter before we wrap up this story for good! Enjoy~

~~~LEJLJEL~~~

Sometimes Lucy couldn't help but wonder what she did to attract such weird friends. And boyfriends. But more on that later.

"…but really the most amazing moment for Juvia was when Gray-sama looked into Juvia's eyes- those soft gray eyes that aren't icy in anyway, they are like pools of emotion- emotions for _Juvia _which Gray-sama has finally made clear even though really deep down Juvia knew since the moment we met…"

The water mage was speaking at high speed, both hands pressed to her pink cheeks as if to try and contain the fountain of emotions bubbling inside her petite frame. Lucy could barely understand what the girl was saying but seemed to be getting the idea that something big had happened between Juvia and Gray- which was a strange coincidence, considering what had happened just hours earlier between her and Natsu… But Lucy especially felt bad for Levy who was sitting across from Juvia, fervently trying to follow the crazy girl's story as she babbled on and on at a frequency incomprehensible to humans- even incredibly patient humans like Levy.

And then there was Erza.

"Uum, Erza…? Is there something you want to talk about…?"

Erza paused the frantic shoveling of ice cream into her mouth to shoot a look at her the blonde, clutching the carton closer against her chest as if scared Lucy would try to take it from her.

"What do you mean? I'm _**fine**_!"

Lucy put up her hands in defense, knowing better than to bother a wild animal- especially when they're on a feeding frenzy. Instead the blonde pulled over a pillow and joined her friends on her bedroom floor, ready to try and take control of this little girl's night in.

"Juvia, slow down!"

Lucy started with a laugh, waving a hand at the water mage.

"I think you lost us a while back- why don't you start from the beginning? You were at your apartment and then…?"

The blue haired girl paused in her story to blink over at Lucy a moment before flashing a smile, totally fine with starting her epic tale all over again. Levy gave Lucy a thankful look, relieved to be getting a second shot at comprehending this story.

"Yes, Juvia was in her apartment making dinner when suddenly someone was knocking on the door! And Juvia thought, 'Wouldn't it be amazing if that was Gray-sama, finally ready to accept his destiny and ask Juvia out?' But when Juvia answered the door, she found that this dream was not a dream at all! It _was _Gray at the door!"

Lucy and Levy offered 'ooh's and 'aah's together to encourage their friend to continue, and even Erza seemed to be scraping at the ice cream carton quieter as she listened to the story.

"At first Juvia was blown away- what could Gray-sama be doing at her door, and how did he even know where she lived? It was flattering! But then Juvia became scared that her apartment was not ready for a visit from her future husband- what if he saw some clutter or dust?"

Lucy laughed.

"Juvia, you're crazy. Your place is always spotless!"

But Juvia did not seem fazed by the interruption, and instead continued

"But then Juvia remembered that she always kept her apartment neat in case Gray-sama ever decided to stop in for a surprise visit- which he _did,_ just like Juvia _knew _he would someday!- and so Juvia invited him inside even though it was hard to even think straight with those _eyes _just _looking _at me-"

Levy bounced impatiently in her seat on the pillow, not wanting the water mage to get side-tracked again.

"Okay okay so _then?_"

"Gray-sama said he had to tell Juvia something. Somehow Juvia just _knew _what he was going to say already and her heart started beating so loud she was afraid he might hear- and then Gray-sama said he _loved _me!"

All three girls were genuinely blown away.

"He _did_?!"

"Well," Juvia laughed now, admitting "no, he didn't say that. Gray-sama said he likes when he and Juvia are together and that he wants Juvia to be his girlfriend. Finally, Gray-sama is mine!"

Levy squealed, squeezing the girl in a fast hug.

"That's amazing, Juvia! I know you've been crushing on him for a long time, and now you finally got what you wanted!"

"Crushing is a bit of an understatement…" Lucy started, before brightening up. "But I'm happy for you, Juvia! You and Gray will make a really cute couple!"

"Lucy." Erza dumped the empty carton unceremoniously at the blonde's feet. "I need more."

Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Erza, you ate the _whole thing_?"

The red head shot Lucy an evil look who- thoroughly frightened- got up without question to see if there was any more junk food to feed the monster. Levy leaned forward to give the red head a gentle smile.

"You know, you seem like something's on your mind, Erza."

The warrior crossed her arms, acting much more childish than usual, and retorted

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well for one," Lucy started, taking back her seat with a somewhat grumpy expression "You're dressed in a gigantic grubby t-shirt, and for two you just ate all the ice cream in my house."

Erza sighed.

"Well, it's not like I have anyone to keep up appearances for…"

Lucy crossed her arms.

"Alright, I think I know what's going on here…"

But Erza had already started.

"I mean, who is ever going to care if I get fat or start dressing like a slob? I'll never have a guy to appreciate my body. I go away on a mission for one day, and when I come back all my friends are suddenly dating and kissing and getting together… I mean, look at me! The Great Titania can't even get a date! Now everyone has a boyfriend except me."

The warrior was pouting, her speech over but the situation far from let go. None of the girls knew exactly how to deal with this strange new Erza who was grumpy and emotional.

"Juvia has never seen Erza like this…"

The water mage chirped quietly, Levy nodding in agreement.

"But Erza!" Lucy encouraged "Don't let some boy troubles defeat you! Trust me, these past few days have been crazy, you're pretty lucky to have missed out- it was all started over a stupid game, and you're way too mature for something like that! So you don't have a boyfriend? You don't need a guy in order to live your life! I mean, look at Levy!"

Levy shot Lucy a questioning look, wondering why she had been the 'single ladies' example instead of Lucy herself, but Erza could only sigh.

"Yes, I suppose that is the problem. Levy and I don't show enough cleavage- it's easy to see why we've been left behind…"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

Lucy exclaimed, instinctively pulling the front of her shirt up.

"And if we're really going to go there Erza, you definitely show the most cleavage out of everyone- some of the armor you wear even beats out Lucy's skimpy clothes!"

Levy's cheeks were red as she crossed her arms over her lackluster chest and grumbling

"My boobs really aren't that small…"

"Yes they are Levy, but that's not the point anyway."

Lucy composed herself, turning back to the red head.

"The point is, you shouldn't give up so easily, Erza. There are plenty of guys in the world- even just in the guild!- that you could go out with. We'll help you get a date, if that's what you want. Right girls?"

Juvia and Levy nodded fervently, wanting to help their friend so she would go back to normal again. Lucy scooted closer to the red head, grinning a bit- finally, it was time for some real slumber party talk!

"So, first things first! Is there anyone you've ever had a crush on?"

Levy squirmed in delight.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to ask this~!"

But Erza's answer was short.

"No."

"Whaaat!" Lucy looked skeptical. "You can't say you've _never _had a crush on someone- it's impossible! I bet even I could name a few guys you've had the hots for!"

"Yes, you can even admit it was Gray-sama, Juvia won't get mad." The girl nodded encouragingly at the warrior, continuing "Just as long as Erza understands now that Gray-sama is Juvia's and will never be anyone else's."

Erza rubbed her neck, looking around at the eager girls.

"There really isn't much to say- I'm too close with most guys to see them as anything besides brothers... But…"

She looked down at the rug, trailing her fingers distractingly along the grooves in the fabric and continuing more softly

"Before he was imprisoned, I guess you could say that Jellal and I were pretty close…?"

"_Really? _You and _Jellal_? But that's so out of the blue!"

Natsu exclaimed from his seat beside Lucy. The blonde screamed, reflexively leaping to her feet and stomping the pink haired menace into the ground. Juvia and Levy screamed as well, self conscious in their pjs in front of a boy and shocked at how suddenly he had appeared.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing here!"

The dragon slayer detached his face from the floor before shrugging.

"Now that we're dating, I can live here, right?"

"_Dating?_"

The girls exclaimed save for Lucy, who shook her head in exasperation.

"What? _No, _you can't live here, Natsu! Now go home, we're obviously having girl time right now!"

"Aaaw, but Lucy…!"

Natsu began to complain although the blonde was already dragging him to the door.

"No! Stop popping up unannounced all the time!"

She exclaimed before tossing the dragon slayer in the hallway and locking the door. Natsu cried from behind the door

"You're just as mean as before!"

Lucy crossed her arms, yelling back

"If you don't like it, you shouldn't have asked me out!"

"But I love you!"

"Go home, Natsu!"

She waited until she heard his fading footsteps to turn back to the room with a sigh, finding that all eyes were on her.

"Did you just say he asked you out?!"

"You and Natsu are seriously dating?!"

"Did he just say he _loved _you?!"

Lucy sighed again, offering a sheepish smile as she joined her friends again.

"He doesn't really know what he's saying- I mean, I think he's just getting ahead of himself with the 'love' thing, considering we just got together a few hours ago… I guess the real reason I had you guys over was to tell you the news, but then I couldn't find the right timing…"

Lucy peeked pointedly over at Erza, who waved a hand, already on the way to the kitchen for some junk food with a sigh

"Don't mind me…"

"How did it happen!"

Juvia questioned, eager to compare Lucy's experience to her own.

"Yeah, tell us everything!"

Levy pleaded. Lucy shifted sheepishly on her pillow, slightly embarrassed.

"There isn't really much to say… I mean, he came here and he said that although it was just a game, this whole dating competition thing had helped him realize that he liked me. He said he wanted to give us a chance and that he doesn't want to be too serious but he wants me to be his girlfriend."

Levy flashed a dazzling smile at her friend.

"Wow, that's awesome! So I guess you two are a couple now~… You make a great pair!"

Lucy blushed.

"I still can't really believe it's happened. I mean, Natsu's such an idiot… But I guess… he has his sweet moments, too."

Levy clapped her hands together happily.

"Two couples in one day- now you can go on double dates together and cute stuff like that! It's all so sweet~!"

Erza joined the trio on the floor again- bag of chips in hand- and Lucy eagerly turned the attention back towards the red head.

"But let's not forget about Operation: Get Erza a Date! Let's pick someone in the guild she would get along well with."

Levy and Juvia nodded, re-determined to play matchmaker for their friend.

"How about Laxus?"

Juvia offered first, pursing her lips at the idea, but Erza shook her head.

"No way, he's way too arrogant for my taste- and practically speaking, he's never around."

Next it was Levy's turn.

"Elfman is manly and tough, so you guys would get along well!"

But Erza rejected this idea too.

"While that may be true, Elfman is kind of old for me… Besides, we never talk much so I don't think he's interested…"

Lucy waved a hand, exclaiming

"Okay, I think I have it! Howabout Gajeel? He's pretty good looking, and he is pretty laid back like you!"

"Wait…"

Levy started, but Juvia seemed to like the idea.

"Yes! Juvia has been friends with Gajeel for a long time, and she happens to know that he and Erza share many interests…!"

"Hold on a second, guys…"

Levy's cheeks were pink, but Erza didn't seem to notice as she pondered the idea.

"Well, it is true that I hold great value in iron as part of a healthy diet…"

Lucy furrowed her brow.

"But Gajeel's magic is steel…"

"And that doesn't have anything to do with it!"

Levy suddenly shouted. The girls looked over at her in surprise, and the petite mage could only blush as she tried to cover her outburst.

"I mean- I just don't think you can really choose who you like- it should come naturally…!"

Lucy and Juvia shrugged, Erza replying

"Well I'm not looking for anything serious- just a chance to look pretty for a guy will be sufficient!"

Lucy nodded.

"Right! I think a date between Gajeel and Erza could be cute!"

Erza continued, mostly to herself

"Tomorrow in the guild, perhaps I will try to gain his attention…"

Levy slumped in her seat, defeated. How could she compete with a girl like Erza? But this was probably for the best- she had no chance, anyway…

Lucy grinned.

"Perfect! Now we can do your hair and nails so you look extra pretty tomorrow for him!"

And the rest of the night was spent braiding hair and painting toes, all the girls enjoying their ladies night of pampering and gossip after such a crazy week of boy troubles and dating games.

~~~LJELEJL~~~

So, there you have it! Juvia and Lucy finally have their man, but now things seem to be brewing between Levy and Erza- perhaps the Dating Game isn't over after all! Is there a winner in our future? Stay tuned for the final chapter of The Dating Game, and until then please feel free to drop a review!


End file.
